


The Perfect Chaos

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus at home discuss Teddy's upcoming marriage. Bill cameo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearshorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearshorty/gifts).



> For bearshorty at rs_small_gifts. Originally posted here. Thank you to bcatjr for beta reading!

As Remus set his mug of tea onto the old wooden table, a bit of it sloshed over the side.

“Watch it,” Sirius hissed.

“He’s too young to get married,” Remus complained.

“James and Lily were Teddy’s age when they got married,” Sirius said

“They were too young, too. And besides, that was different. There was a war on,” Remus answered.

Sirius tilted his head and said more quietly, “We would have too if we’d been allowed.”

“That only proves he’s too young. We would have been a mess. We _were_ a mess.”

Sirius had to concede this point. If he and Remus had been married, their short union would have been marked with suspicion and betrayal. It might have shied them both off the idea of marriage completely, but then Teddy wouldn’t exist, and the two of them wouldn’t be sitting here in this draughty old country cottage getting all twisted up over Teddy’s marriage announcement. But then, who could really predict what might have been?

“Trust me,” Sirius said, “you can’t tell someone of that age what to do. They’ll just do the opposite of what you say. And whether their marriage works or fails, Teddy would resent you for what ever you say now.”

“When did you become so wise?” Remus asked.

“I might have been a rebellious teenager once,” Sirius answered, shrugging one shoulder and taking another bite of his toast.

“Teddy is no longer a teenager.”

“Good, then we’re decided. He’s old enough to make this decision on his own.”

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Besides,” Sirius said, holding up a page from his half-read Daily Prophet, “we have bigger fish to fry.”

Remus squinted, and Sirius bit down a comment. Remus had been fighting the need for glasses for several years now, and someday the stubborn git would give in, but the more often Sirius mentioned it, the longer Remus would probably hold out.

The headline read: “ **Muggle Fringe Group Determined to End Magic.** ”

“It sounds like rubbish,” Remus said. “The Ministry works tirelessly to make sure Muggles don’t know about Magic. Certainly, if there were a large group of them who did know, the Ministry would know about that before now.”

Sirius pointed one long, thin finger at the paper. “Whether it is true or not matters less than the fact that the Prophet printed it.”

Remus frowned and nodded his understanding. “It stands a chance of stirring anti-Muggle sentiment. But Kingsley wouldn’t want that in the least. He’s campaigned for improved Wizard-Muggle relations for years.”

“The Ministry runs the Prophet,” Sirius answered, “but that does not mean the Minister runs it.”

“You think someone in the Ministry is setting up Kingsley’s newest bill to fail. You’re cynical and suspicious.”

Sirius shrugged. “And you give the Ministry more credit than they’ve earned.”

Just then, there was a rush of sound from the parlor, and they heard a shout. “Remus! Sirius! Are you home?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow towards Remus. “Bill,” he mouthed.

Remus nodded and shouted, “In the kitchen, Bill.”

Bill appeared in the kitchen doorway. They didn’t see him often since he did travel for his job, but Bill came to Weasley gatherings when he was in town, and Sirius and Remus were invited to them as a rule, though Sirius thought the invitation a bit grudging as he and Molly never could seem to get along. Bill had always looked younger than his age, but this autumn morning he looked suddenly aged-- his eyes were swollen and marked by wrinkles, his hair, still long, was uncustomarily loose, and the grey strands rose in a halo.

“You got the owl?” Bill asked, sounding breathless, though Floo travel did not exactly require a lot of physical exertion.

“We did,” Remus answered sternly. “Did you get one this morning as well?”

Bill nodded. “What do you think of this marriage business?”

“I think they’re too young,” Remus offered easily. “It’s a mistake.”

“Mark my words,” Sirius said gravely, “Telling them it’s a mistake would be a bigger mistake.”

“That’s what Fleur says,” Bill answered.

“Wasn’t Fleur younger even than Victoire is when you married her?” Sirius asked.

“Yes, but, that was different. There was a war on.”

At this repetition of his sentiments, Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

“And besides,” Bill continued, “I had a steady income to offer her.”

This seemed to bring Remus up short. “Teddy has a steady income.”

“No offense of course, Remus, but he’s an intern at a _fashion_ company. That’s not exactly a secure career.”

It was now Sirius’s turn to bristle. “What’s a more secure career to you? Working for the _Ministry_? Or perhaps you believe everyone should work for Gringott’s.”

“I’m not insulting it,” Bill said as he shrugged. “But it’s not a living. You can’t deny he lives off Sirius’s family savings, mostly.”

What hurt most in that instant was the fact that Bill was right-- Teddy’s internship paid little, and Sirius had set him up with access to the Black accounts at Gringott’s. Trust a Gringott’s employee to know about that. In defense, Sirius answered, “If Teddy and Victoire did nothing but live off the Black family money from now until the end of their days, they could hardly put a dent in it. It’s there to be used.”

Bill nodded, as if he had expected such a response. “I understand,” he said. He seemed like he had more to say but thought better of it, pressing his lips shut.

Sirius yawned. Then he pulled out the chair next to his at the table. “Did you have breakfast already?”

“Yeah,” Bill answered. “I just came over to see if anyone was on my side.”

“I am,” Remus answered, “but I’m guessing that Sirius and Fleur are correct that it wouldn’t be very kind of us to say anything.”

“Hey,” Sirius said, “at least this means we’ll all be family!”

Bill squinted at the air as if reading something there, “Are we not related?”

“Oh, very distantly, you and I,” Sirius agreed, “But not Remus. The Lupins were never pure of blood enough for Blacks to marry them. Then our Remus here went and ensnared _two_ Blacks.” Sirius winked at Remus.

“What can I say,” Remus deadpanned, “I have an allure I cannot control. I must be part Veela.”

Bill laughed at this, then sobered. “And then there’s the money. How do we pay for a wedding? Fleur and I don’t make nearly enough--”

“Say no more,” Sirius raised a hand. “Teddy’s as good as my own son, and he _is_ a Black besides. The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black would be pleased to pay for the marriage of the quarter-Muggle half-werewolf heir to the House of Black to that lovely quarter-Veela blood-traitor daughter of yours.” Sirius’ eyes twinkled on their own, expressing his delight. He always loved spending the Black money in the most blasphemous of ways.

Bill was struck speechless. “You must realize I didn’t come here to ask that of you.”

“Of course we realize that,” Remus assured him. “But we are family. Or will be.”

“Tea? Coffee?” Sirius offered.

“No, thank you, I ran out of the house pretty quickly. I should get home. Thanks, though. You guys have set my mind at ease a little.”

“In fact,” Remus said, “you have also set _my_ mind at ease. I’m glad you came. It’s difficult to see your child as an adult, I think.”

“You can say that again!” Bill exclaimed.

“Did you know,” Remus said, “there was once a time when I had difficulty seeing _you_ as an adult.”

Bill looked taken aback by this. “But I’m nearly the same age as Tonks.”

“Oh, I know.” Remus smiled but did not elaborate on his response.

Sirius, thinking uncomfortable thoughts about the age of his baby cousin, cleared his throat. “Well, another time, Bill. Don’t be a stranger. We hardly ever see you.”

Bill bid Sirius and Remus farewell and ducked back through the Floo. A moment of empty silence descended on the house. It was broken by the wind howling around the eaves. When that sound died, Sirius whispered, “You alright?”

Remus, deep in his own thoughts, started. “Huh?”

“Are you alright? With the wedding and… everything?”

Remus smiled. “Yes, I think I am. Sometimes you have to see someone a bit differently to see them fully. It’s possible I still see Teddy as a ten year old.”

“It does seem as though he was leaving for Hogwarts about last week,” Sirius responded. After a moment, he added, “We must be growing old!”

Remus sat back in his chair, but his back took the opportunity to crack very loudly. He winced. “Just slightly. But I can’t think of anyone I’d rather grow old with.” He raised his mug of tea for a toast.

Though Sirius’s days of drinking alcohol were far behind him, he couldn’t resist the urge. He raised the last remains of his bread and tapped it against Remus’s mug. “To marriage, children, and growing old, though not necessarily in that order.”

“To the perfect chaos of life,” Remus answered, “May it never end.”


End file.
